warriorcatsroleplayingfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoke
Smoke is the current Beta of Northern Pack. Personality Smoke is hardworking and loyal alike both his father and grandfather. He wants to prove to Serpent and Hawk that he will be ready to take over as Alpha. However, he is a little uncertain at times of his rank and when in command and giving orders he is rather uncertain. History Smoke was born to Hawk and Meadow along with his sister, Lotus, and Primrose. However, Smoke never truly met Primrose aside from scent because she died a couple of days after they where born. Smoke spent the first five moons of his life playing with his sister and parents. He also enjoyed listening to the stories his grandfather and grandmother often shared with him and Lotus. One particular play session with his mother and sister ended with Smoke learning a very valuable lesson. While playing hide and seek Smoke hide in a bush of poison ivy and spent the next couple days In his den with a particularly terrible itch. Something his mother and sister have never let him live down. When he turned five moons Hawk began to train Smoke along with his sister. However, Smoke noticed that Hawk would often spend more time perfecting Smoke's battle moves or behavior. Smoke of course soon learned why. When his grandfather shared with him the tradition that the eldest son would be the one to take Alpha when their father was ready to step down. Smoke took that very seriously and the young puppy grew up very quickly. Smoke grew within a moon into a serious and wise as an elder wolf. Ready to do all he could for his pack. When his grandmother, Dove died he was greatly effected but for the good of his pack pushed the pain to the back of his mind. When Hawk got over his grief he resumed Smoke's training. Smoke, when he was 8 moons, lead his first hunting patrol of course accompanied by his father. Smoke was rewarded by successfully leading his patrol to take down a pair of adult elk. However, Hawk also got the chance to teach Smoke how to take down larger prey when a moose unluckily stumbled into their path. When his younger siblings where born not long after he turned a year old Smoke took some more responsibility for the pack. He began to organize patrols and deal with some of the days to day affairs. Becoming with each day more a sure of his authority however, he still with any major decision runs to his father or grandfather to deal with it. One day a hunting patrol lead by Smoke brought down a moose this time however, it was just Smoke who lead the patrol to take down the large animal. Smoke, however, being very modest told his mother that he would not have been able to take down the moose without the help of his patrol. However much he was indeed proud of himself. Lotus began to get on his nerves while nudging him to get a mate. He stated that he wasn't worried about finding a mate and would wait until he found the perfect wolf. Quotes * "Leave it alone. I don't need to have a mate I'm not just going to have a mate for the sake of having a mate."- Smoke to Lotus when she pushed him to find a mate. * "Trust me Lotus I'm not about to take the role I am destined to take lightly. I want to be as good of an Alpha if not better than our father and grandfather."- Smoke to Lotus about how he felt about his role in the pack. Trivia * Smoke is a very solid mix of both his grandfather, father, and mother. Making him a promising future Alpha. * Smoke would love to have a mate and puppies but between training and preparing to lead the pack, it's the last thing on his mind. Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Northern Wolves Category:Betas